


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 3389

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [5]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Married Couple, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After having solved with great brilliance the first S.C.P. case (number 054 FR), Donald and Arianne Drake (Double Duck and Kay K), after having organized a reception for their DK FOUNDATION (their charity), are called by the NAG to solve another S.C.P. case, this time in Pennsylvania... a seemingly normal lake that leaves... on stone...literally...Yet someone is on their trail...who else knows about their presence on the secret site?
Relationships: Donald Duck & Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. A strange mission

**Author's Note:**

> There is little to say: when Donald and Arianne (Double Duck and Kay K if they are operational) come into action, no one is able to stop them. Especially since they got married they have reached peaks of mental, and not just physical, union, which allows them to overcome every obstacle... as always, her mercenary past doesn't count for Donald, and his doubts as a Super Secret Agent Double Duck are dissolved by Kay K, always ready to support him...  
> This work is another adventure in the S.C.P. series, which I see starting to like... and I add... read the end well...

“Congratulations on this reception, gentlemen Drake! You've done a great job for your charity, ”South African computer tycoon Arnold McCallister finished. His presence was a rare occurrence.  
“Thank you, Mr. McCallister! It is an honor that she received our invitation "said Arianne Drake, who with her husband Donald Drake had organized a nice reception that evening at the Duckburg Exhibition Palace (whose rent was not too expensive but not cheap) for their DK Foundation, created almost simultaneously after their marriage to help people who most needed financial help, such as in Sub-Saharan Africa or Latin America, but also in some areas of high poverty in the USA  
"Talking to her was also a reason for our willingness to have her here with us tonight ... I like her arguments ..." Donald went on.  
"Thank you, you are really nice, Mr. Drake, and also your wonderful wife ... I have to congratulate you, you are a beautiful couple, very close-knit!" concluded the industrialist before leaving with a glass of champagne in hand.  
Donald Duck and Arianne shook hands, dressed as elegantly as they could: DD in a midnight black tuxedo, burgundy bow tie, gold plated cuffs (Uncle Scrooge's wedding gift, but think!) And impeccable manner; Arianne in a long dark red dress, dark branded clutch bag (also a wedding gift), slit on the left in plain sight, makeup like a real star, looking at her had to melt, as was her life partner ... " He's not entirely wrong, DD… we are beautiful tonight… ”Kay said.  
"Only tonight? ... let's say, better than other days ... but the truth is that YOU are BEAUTIFUL! You always are ... ”he answered looking into her eyes. She too often could not resist that look. “You are my Adonis, you know that right ...? But we'll have time later! " he answered while greeting another couple present, while he, perhaps a little disappointed, took a flut of sparkling wine, when he was entertained with another participant, intent on tinkering a Magnum bottle. "Sigh ... who knows how much all this is costing me ..." he thought to himself "... but basically I do it for Ari and for those who will be destined all this money ... after all, now our financial resources she's quite tall… ”he smiled relieved.  
"Do you need a hand, sir?" Donald Duck asked. "Damn, I don't know how to open it ... couldn't you give me a hand?". The guy looked like a character just out of a judicial novel, crew cut brown hair, gold bracelets, beige tie and a serious look, even if at that moment a little bewildered. "No problem ... it's easy, just unscrew the cap with great patience and ..." STAP! the cork almost ended up in his eye! Fortunately without hitting it in full ...  
"Ouch!" Mr. Drake instinctively put his hand over the wound as the sparkling wine began to gush. "Health!" Donald Duck said a bit dazed. "His nectar ..." and poured a little into his glass. "But you're not the waiter, Mr. Drake ..." objected the young man, with a strong Eastern accent.  
“Oh, who cares? It saves time ... "Donny replied, who still had a fatal thought:" What the hell! ... I look like my uncle when I talk like that ... ". Yeah, good blood doesn't lie.  
"I didn't imagine her to be so kind ... you know, in the environment where I work the only goal is always and only profit, even now that there is this virus that is putting a strain on the world ... and also my business ... but at least this foundation of yours can lend a hand to those who really need it ... by the way, where do you want me to leave the check? " closed with a point blank question.  
A little surprised, Donald pointed to a table with an attendant. “There… where the usher is… but wouldn't you like my wife to introduce you? Maybe let's start a conversation ... ”he said with a strange shyness.  
“His beautiful bride? Thank you, Mr. Drake, but I'm entertaining for a little while ... I have a plane to catch ... and thanks for the champagne! " and so saying he took his leave.  
Remaining to observe him fixedly as he went away, Donald was taken by the arm by Arianne, who arrived suddenly. “DD! Everything is alright? You won't be sucking yourself already ... ". Surprised by the sudden appearance of his wife, still holding the bottle, he justified himself in this way: “Oh, well… actually I was talking to that guy… an industrialist I think, but he didn't tell me in which field. .. ".  
Taking off the glass object and handing him a flut of sweet sparkling red wine, Kay first looked him in the face and then smiled at him. "Love, I watched you a little while ago ... do you know who you just talked to?".  
"No ... but I'm sure you will tell me now ..." DD said.  
"His name is Vassily Sasnovich and he is an oilman of Russian origins ... an almost billionaire, to put it like Uncle Scrooge ... he is a little underestimated on a social and cultural level ... but he has a fortune that you don't even know .. . ”Answered Kay K.  
"Oh yes? And how do you know him? ”.  
Taking him to a safer place, away from prying eyes, Kay told him about it. "When I was still a mercenary I had to get hold of some documents on behalf of an oil company not exactly up to date ... you know how it is, sometimes these Russian oligarchs spend without knowing what they want, but if they get you in prison it is enough ... I ended up inside this oil company which I later discovered to belong to Mr. Sasnovich ... ”he said again. Donald was listening attentively. "In reality those data were only the black accounts and transfers of dangerous things between his opponents and paramilitary groups ... and someone needed to be, let's say, '' eliminated '' without appearing as principal ...".  
"A kind of perfect crime, with you who were the go-between, right?".  
"That's right ... luckily I discovered that one of those organizations had been dismantled by the local police and Interpol and in the end everything was blown up ... also because I had the feeling that I wouldn't get out of that story so easily ... then I knew who our friend was ... strange to say, but it is far from the stereotype of the new generation of rich people ... it almost seems to have a certain elegance ... especially with those other happy goose here present, the companions of those subjects, as long as they pay the money for the DK FOUNDATION, then they do what they want ... ”Arianne said a little skeptical and resentful.  
Donald touched her arm. "I actually noticed that he has a way of acting like a classy person ... I would never have imagined it ...".  
"The strange thing is that it never releases so comfortably ... tell me how you did it in just five minutes, DD ..." now it was Arianne who was intrigued.  
"Let's say ... I just poured him some Champagne ... but we didn't argue much, so ... it was just luck ..." he said slightly embarrassed.  
Returning the caress, Arianne Drake answered him. "It's just that you have that good guy air that gives everyone confidence ... every now and then teach me, huh ...".  
"Well, it doesn't take that long ... but now it will be better to go back to the guests, or they will seriously ask themselves if we are secret agents ..." Donald Duck told her as he took her hand.  
While the evening proceeded with various chatter and discussions with each guest, single or as a couple, the Drake Couple proved to be close even in this new situation (it was the first time they organized an event), thanks to the fact that Kay conversed with serenity and calm due to the presence of Donald, who instead had discovered a certain ability to conclude business (also thanks to the '' lessons '' of the action) due to the trust and closeness of Kay.  
Then, at one point, there was a slight surprise. "Guys! How are you!". The voice coming to them from behind was all too familiar.  
“Look who's there ... Jay J! You too here! It's always nice to see you ... let's say, out of work ... ”Donald Duck said, surprised again.  
“How did you get in, Jay? You don't look like a postman… ”Kay asked ironically.  
"The classic trick of the false name, an identity card created at home and that's it ... but let's not waste time, tomorrow I want you to the New Agency for a new case, which I already tell you is almost similar to the previous one ... ".  
At DK Couple, as always, a simple glance was enough. "S.C.P., right?".  
Jay J smiled. “You are far too smart! Tomorrow with Head H we will tell you everything ... ". And having said this he disappeared.  
Not even two minutes later Donny's smartphone rang and he replied on video call: “Guys! What are you still doing awake? " "Huey! Dewey! Louie! How are you, children? " Arianne felt this duty enormously since she became the adoptive mother of the three of them, and the mere fact that she sometimes cared about their peace of mind was very gratifying. And so also the husband, passed from uncle to father, felt he had to be more attentive for them, also for one of the many promises given to his wife, which in fact he was keeping.  
"Pope! Mum! When are you coming back? " asked Here on the other side of the device.  
Arianne: "Soon, give us a few more minutes and then let's go home ..."  
Donald: "You, on the other hand, don't watch TV too much or you won't rest well ..."  
"Don't be late then ... we love you!" Dewey said.  
Both parents broke up: "We want some too, children ..." they said close to each other as they closed the call.

Returning almost at midnight from the Palace of Expositions, they were both tired but satisfied in having raised a lot of hard dollars: Donald would never have believed that one day he would create a charity with a friend who is nothing short of fantastic as Arianne .. .and gained confidence and self-esteem in himself (not that he lacked it) by doing good ... which is what he had always done, even if sometimes a little unconsciously, but so be it ...  
"I'm a little bit tipsy, DD ... my head is spinning ..." Arianne was leaning on her husband's shoulder while mumbling meaningless words.  
"I believe it, love, after almost two bottles of Italian sparkling wine anyone would have an anvil on their head ..." Donald Duck replied tenderly.  
"I can't stand up, Donald ... you can ..."  
As if he had read her mind, he picked her up and carried her into the house, trying not to make any noise, since the boys had the lights off. For once they weren't watching YouTube, unbelievable ...  
As they lay down on the mattress, Donald stroked her raven hair ... she let him, too drunk to even move. Suddenly he approached her to kiss her and Kay let herself be taken by a rush of passion as was happening more and more often now: Donny felt the sweetish aroma of the liqueur in her beak but did not pay attention to it, on the contrary ... it gave even more flavor than usual. Then he slowly touched her sublime legs, but she, taking his hand, brought it to his crotch area, where Donny felt only his smooth skin and a light fur.  
"Did you know I wasn't wearing panties tonight?" Arianne said with a mischievous air, hoping for his reaction, which in fact came.  
"You ... you don't ... you are not wearing ... your ... your ..." Donald Duck stammered.  
"Oops ... I forgot to put them on ..." she replied surrounding him with her arms. Donald did not let himself be begged, he pinned her on the bed, kissing her and starting to make love with her with passion.  
As usual at the New Agency there was always excitement, and once again the stakes were very high: for the DK Couple another S.C.P. case was expected, similar or almost to that of the Shark Killer Waves, solved brilliantly previously. It was Head H who explained what they would have to face: "Double Duck, Kay K ... you know that we are now dealing with a new, thorny and disturbing case, another SCP .. now you have begun to understand how the Foundation works, so do always a lot of attention ... also because we believe that Berry, our former agent, has decided to give us a hand, as there is always some mole present within the same clandestine body ... and that, apparently, you two have shown him that he can trust your skills, especially yours, Double Duck ... ”he said.  
"Oh well, it was time for him to notice ..." DD replied proudly.  
"I think he has always known this, but perhaps it was difficult for him to admit it ..." Kay K added, always ready to help her husband.  
Heady continued the briefing: "These images are just as shocking ... Jay J ...".  
“Take a good look at this lake ... it's in Pennsylvania and it's artificial in nature ... according to the files Double provided us with this S.C.P. it is listed as Euclid class number 3389 and the area is classified as site 93 ... ”Jay J.  
Kay K: "What's special about it?"  
"It was created as a hydroelectric reservoir in the seventies ... but strange and mysterious things have been happening for some time ... look at these pictures ..." Jay said as several slides scrolled across the screen with what looked like life-size statues reproducing images of human beings (ie goslings and ducks) sprouting half-length from the water. In fact they left something hallucinating.  
Double Duck immediately asked, "I get a feeling they're not what they seem ... what is it, Jay?"  
"Pay close attention, you and Kay ... this site is extremely guarded, like all those of the Foundation, after all ... anyone who has immersed himself in this lake, by mistake or by choice ... after a few minutes it re-emerges like a statue of fiberglass and concrete with natural features ... since its discovery about fifty statues have been found, then placed in a secret place ... ".  
Double Duck and Kay K both shivered.  
"To prevent further accidents, the Foundation has requisitioned all the buildings and land within a radius of ten kilometers behind large sums, not to mention that all the roads are patrolled by soldiers armed with eight watchtowers and a large electrified fence at one hundred thousand volts ... this time you will not have a cover agent ... soldier / agent Lin preferred to avoid contact at the moment, because the Foundation had a big headache, after you managed to escape ... ".  
"Indeed ... in the end it was Karver the infiltrator who wanted to steal the secret formula that instilled fear ... what was his name, DD?".  
"Scare Sealer, Kay ... and I think Karver didn't end up well ..." Double Duck added, knowing that a simple C-class anamnestic would not be needed. Both were sure they would never see him again.  
"Your task will be to find out what makes that water a kind of sentient organism that transforms people's bodies ... and to prevent it from spreading, like the Covid 19 virus ..." Heady said.  
Then Dr. Gizmo intervened, always with his ingenious inventions. DD was the first to ask for guidance. "What is the proposal, Giz?".  
"Take a look at this liquid ... what does it look like?" Gizmo asked a little rhetorically.  
Kay K: "It looks like water mixed with a viscous liquid ..."  
"Almost, my girl ... it is a simple denatured glue of its active principle ... and mixed with a substance of my creation, which makes it less dense ... but very useful in your mission ... spread it on the body if you were to go down to that lake ... rest assured that we will not recover you as statues ... ”he said almost good-naturedly.  
"Ah, well ... it's already something, Gonzo ... too bad, I would have liked to come out like a Greek statue ..." Double replied.  
“Mppffff !! And if you think you have to dust yourself off, you can stay cool! ... ”Arianne laughed at it.  
"In addition, I have modified these wetsuits ..." and he pointed to the underwater clothing nearby "... so that the lake fluid does not weigh you down ... since it is not sea water, you will be slightly slower ... therefore some channels have been inserted that will allow you to be less awkward ... ”concluded Gizmo.  
"It will be like being a freshwater shark ..." Double Duck said.  
“... or electric eels! But the others will be shocked ... ”Kay K added enthusiastically as always.  
"Very well, guys ... the mission to you!" Jay and Heady said.  
"So, baby ... are you ready?" Donny smiled at her.  
"As always, my fantastic DD!" Kay K. answered him.  
So ... LET'S GO, DK COUPLE !!!


	2. The lake of water and stone

The road seemed to never end, too long to the site of site 93 ... moreover, at every corner, hidden by the vegetation, guards wandered with shotguns, loaded automatic pistols and some other surprise devilry ... luckily the infrared viewers made it possible to identify individual subjects ...  
Both were dressed in military uniforms on a custom-built model in similar colors as sent from the Quantico base in West Virginia for a change given to colleagues at the base where the S.C.P. number 3389 on the list. For greater safety they had disguised themselves so as to avoid recognition by the Foundation employees, who in all probability had had indications on the recognition of those two dangerous spies.  
But luck was still on their side ... it's true, they had to undergo various checks, they expected it, especially when a young duck of just over twenty years asked for all the certificates that qualified them as military researchers. ... in this case Kay K's good relationships with some former colleagues had meant that they didn't skip their cover ... but the risks were so many, as Jay J and Head H said.  
Darting along the dark road, lit only by the headlights of their car (a wedding gift from cousin Gastone, a brand new Murcielago, which Donald and Arianne had appropriately modified to exploit it in missions like this) the DK Couple said nothing. , rethinking the plan on how to discover how that lake erased all traces of humanity in the daring subjects who dared to immerse themselves ... fiberglass and concrete were the new materials ...  
"You haven't said anything since we left, DD ... are you okay?" Kay asked him looking a little worried. But she too was not calm, strangely.  
Double Duck stared at the windshield with the custom-built headlights that occasionally dazzled some wild animal, thinking among other things of these mysterious S.C.P ... what exactly were they hiding? Yet something had come to light when they had solved the case of the waves in the shape of a giant shark ... but he was certain (like his wife) that surprises would not be lacking even here ... and in these cases, to give him comfort it was not only the presence of his better half by his side, but also the thought that his adopted children had always supported him in every moment of his life.  
"Sorry, Kay ... I was thinking about the fact that this mission ... I don't know ... it's as if ... as if ..." he said with some insecurity "... as if someone wanted to lure us into something older than us ... I don't know how to explain it to you ... ”Double concluded.  
“You know… it's more or less the same thing I was thinking… do you remember the mission before this one? If the Foundation had wanted to, maybe we should have undergone the memory loss treatment ... ”said Kay K.  
"Class C anamnestic, you mean, right?" DD asked.  
"Exactly that ... I have the feeling that it was too easy, indeed ... and it's not about Berry, our former colleague Lin or who knows who else ...". Now Arianne Drake stared at her husband for confirmation.  
“So I'm not crazy enough to believe that there is someone acting in the shadows who wants ... for the two of us to find a solution to these puzzles? To what purpose then? "  
“I don't know, love ... but she sure doesn't know us as we are! I feel stronger with you ... you know, don't you? " she said with an encouraging look.  
Doule Duck squeezed her hand beside the gearbox. “If you are with me I am not afraid of anything! The two of us have always been an invincible couple! " he replied warmly, to which she replied with a smile as her raven hair fluttered in the wind.  
Arriving at the location indicated by the GPS, they stopped the car and took out the diving equipment. Always with the lights on them to have light, Double Duck and Kay K took off their clothes, showing once again their splendid physique, the result of years of missions and continuous training in their free time ... now in fact DD felt better with himself, without being too ashamed of the small build of some time before, thanks also to the exercise sessions with Kay K, who was always the same as always, slim and toned, especially her legs, which gave a feeling of ecstasy to her husband ... especially when he looked at her (and she liked that she was looked at, but only by DD). Then it was time to put on Doctor Gizmo's wetsuits. "Wait, Kay ... aren't we forgetting something?"  
“What, DD? Oh, wait, you mean ... "  
"That's right!" Double replied triumphantly showing the water-repellent liquid in the air to prevent them from being transformed into statues once immersed in the lake.  
So, after having sprinkled it all over the body and on the modified wetsuit itself, the DK Couple, after a long preparatory breath, decided to discover what was hidden in this mysterious S.C.P ... and meanwhile someone was observing from afar ...  
They had heard everything there was to know about the man-made body of water, but even though Dr. Gizmo's inventions were always reliable, Double Duck and Kay K weren't sure that, once immersed, they would get out ... normally! But this point either goes or breaks it!  
Immediately entering the water, with their bodies covered with Gizmo's acquacolla, they noticed that the liquid was a little denser than that of a normal lake, even the movements were affected ... luckily the "dug" wetsuits allowed them to be less awkward. With special Xenon ray torches they observed the depth, of a few tens of meters, where ... you could not see anything! Not an alga, a simple life form, a protozoan ... nothing.  
"It's as if life doesn't exist ..." Double Duck thought. Even Kay K, widening her eyes to see better from the mask, was of the same opinion: "What is it that you hide, you of the Foundation?". Still under the water for about ten meters, seeing nothing but modified liquid, they heard a louder noise, like a current coming north / north west from where they were. They communicated with each other with the transmitters inside the pack.  
"Do you think we should follow her, Kay?" Double chise.  
"If we stay here we won't do anything ... so we might as well understand where this underwater roar comes from and follow it ..." Arianne replied.  
"So I'll take care of it ... you stay behind me ..." DD closed the conversation and began to follow the sound of the current ... after all, it was strange that there was an isolated lake and moreover artificial. ... and when Double was sure of one thing, he stopped at nothing, it didn't take much for him to notice the slightest buzz ... all this was the result of the physical and mental teachings of his adoptive brother Cobras, thanks to which he had discovered ( and certified by the Dragon) that he could stay underwater even for some time without oxygen (apart from that case) and that his mental concentration had to be used to get in balance with the surrounding nature thanks to the Kundalini energy ... all this when technology was not enough, and in fact, over time he was teaching it to Arianne, always curious to learn new tricks and other affinities ... she, moreover, had boundless confidence in his abilities, since DD had been the only one in turn to grant it to him in time n On suspicion ... so she followed him from behind when her husband left for the destination from which the current came.  
After a few minutes they arrived inside a narrow canal, from which they emerged without becoming fiberglass statues. "DD, are you all right?" Kay K. asked. “All right, Kay… did you see that stuff? It's as if life had never set foot down there ... what do you think? " Double asked in turn, taking off his wetsuit and revealing his typical black tuxedo with red bow tie.  
She too took off her wetsuit, showing off her signature purple top and lilac leggings, while replying: “That Gizmo's water just protected us! We're back without the hardened skin ... you too DD, feel a little ... ”motioning him to touch his arm. "You are right! Gonzo is truly unique, Kay! " the companion replied.  
But suddenly his attention was caught by a slight movement in the nearby trees. “Kay! Let's escape from here! Now!!!" DD ordered them with a muffled scream. Kay K said nothing except "You too, hurry up !!!" and meanwhile they heard gunshots exploding near their heads. Faster than light they fled to a nearby shed as they took up their service weapons, Double Duck the Quantic Gun and Kay K his Ionic Wave Gun.  
Taking shelter behind a wall, side by side, they waited for their attacker to show up. "Who do you think he was, DD?" "He could also be a guard, as far as we know ... but if he did, then he would have been following us since we entered this area ... no Kay, I think we are dealing with someone who wants us to let's make the first move ... ”Double concluded.  
"Then we better go in here ... look ..." as she pointed to a dimly lit back door. At that moment they both had full vision of the shed to which they had fled from their attacker; it looked like your typical early twentieth century style factory, just not too big. And taking a deep breath, the DK Couple entered the building ... but nearby they saw something, dimly lit by a lamppost but enough to leave them in horror: a long series of fiberglass statues and concrete, as Jay J and Head H had told them, hidden from everyone's view but not so much that Double Duck and Kay K. didn't notice. "DD ... but what ..." she started stammering not without a sense of revulsion.  
"Not now, Kay ... don't look, let's go!" Double forced him as he held her tight and she rested her head and black hair on his neck, hugging him back as they entered the secret door.  
What they saw took away all certainty from them.  
This kind of factory looked like a warehouse of mannequins for clothes of some fashion chain, all piled up in one place ... only, they both knew, they weren't mere puppets ... but they must have been human beings of all shapes and proportions, surely discovered by the members of the Foundation when they were transformed into statues and immediately seized and hidden (but not so evidently) in a place like that shed, for who knows what to do with them later ...  
Also nearby was a sort of laboratory where inside a glass container was a grayish liquid that gave off a stench so horrible that DD and Kay had to hold their noses at first; from this container the liquid flowed through a funnel into small steel plates, where light rays were thrown which in some way gave a boil to that culture which was strangely more dense ... each plate was carried by a conveyor belt towards a small metal structure that must have been a sort of refiner for that strange compound ... which in turn was pumped outwards and therefore towards the lake!  
Double Duck and Kay K were literally petrified to observe all that procedure that led to the conclusion that that lake had to be a kind of experiment run by the Foundation to verify the main aspects of who ended up there, recklessly or in an attempt to eliminate the curious coming from outside. .  
"Worse than being in a horror movie ..." Double Duck noted.  
“The Foundation should be ashamed, DD! Using people as guinea pigs for their experiments by turning them into those ... poor quality sculptures! We have to stop all this now! " Kay K said resolutely, drawing out her service weapon, followed by her husband who was already holding his, ready for use. They had to destroy that place, at any cost ... and leave the site quickly.  
Suddenly the dim lights powered by a generator went out, leaving the DK Couple momentarily in the dark ... before a Foundation soldier in dark blue military uniform appeared before them with a thermal sight rifle aimed at them. He was not very tall, but he had a darkened raptor's face, with a scar covering his left eye, while his right pointed at them. As Arianne Drake pointed her Ionic Wave Gun grimly at him, Double Duck was the first to break a tense silence.  
“Well, well, well… here's our secret admirer… was it really necessary to chase us, shoot us and then introduce ourselves? A little unusual, I must say ... ".


	3. The ambush of the Kite

"It was better if I followed orders ... to eliminate you when I was told that there would be problems with a couple of agents ... and coincidentally with you two, Double Duck and Kay K!" he answered in a low, threatening voice.  
“How do you know us, whoever you are? And yet ... ”Kay said, always pointing the weapon at him, who instead had the red sight aimed at DD. As if his partner didn't know, but so be it ...  
“You don't seem to recognize me, Konnery? You know, I have a debt to renegotiate with you ... "  
"Yes, of course ... apparently even the old problems ... if only I knew what debts I owed, we would talk about them ..." he said as always in a sarcastic tone without leaving his aim on him. "Why don't we start introductions instead ..." Double cut it short.  
"As you like, even if it won't do much, since you will soon be out of the way ... just know that the name is The Kite ..."  
“The Kite! But what a surprise… not exactly a noble predator… ”Double Duck teased him, while he was buying time.  
"I see that you are informed, Double Duck agent ... I have also been a mercenary, only that I made the mistake of putting myself in company with a certain Abel ... Abel Konnery ... I don't know if you, agent Kay K, it sounds a certain way ... ”.  
Both Kay and Double stopped immediately: that name immediately evoked very sad memories in both of them, in him because he had been responsible for his wife's unhappiness and for his past as a mercenary, which sometimes presented itself without warning ... and in her because , in the first mission since reconciliation with her partner and partner, she had finally had the right opportunity to settle the scores ... but she knew that this degenerate parent would leave some aftermath, even after they, with her husband, had made him harmless ... let's say forever ... she wasn't all that surprised.  
“I have nothing more to share with Konnery! Now I have changed my surname ... ”Kay K answered him, never mentioning his father's name.  
And Double Duck, moved by instinct as always, set himself to protect his wife: “What do you want from her, Kite? Didn't you want to eliminate me, by chance? ".  
"But what a knight ... I don't know how much you deserve it, but the truth is another ... when I was in business with, let's say Konnery, we were a nice duo ... but I knew there was always little to trust, and in fact, when we stole precious objects from a rich couple, he decided to escape like any coward, leaving me alone to serve a few years in prison after they caught me with my hands in the dough.  
"During the years in prison, a person came to see me who made me a proposal ... to start collaborating for this Foundation and thus find an opportunity for redemption ... the choice was obvious, as you can see ..." said the Kite.  
"And what do we have to do with it, then?" Kay asked.  
“When I discovered, after a long selection process, what they were hiding in various secret sites, the temptation was too strong ... why hide something when you can get hundreds of times more? I also discovered that this, let's call it putrid compound, can cause real epidemics ... it takes nothing to blackmail the right people ... ”he said provocatively, but Arianne Drake didn't take the bait. "If you are referring to me or my partner, then you have your accounts wrong ... maybe I would have thought about it once, but now it's different ... you know what happens if you get caught, right?" she asked him back.  
“I heard they force you to take the so-called anamnestic C ... but deep down, in this place they still believe me to be one of them, so ... you would be the 'bad guys' ... funny, huh? By the way, this mysterious person also told me that Konnery had a daughter ... so why not kill two birds with one stone? I couldn't have been luckier ... ”the Kite continued as he brought his finger to the trigger.  
“You won't dare, Kite! You won't do anything to her, DID YOU UNDERSTAND!?! " Donald screamed. Nobody had to allow himself even to get close to his wife, otherwise his fury would become devastating!  
"You're right Double Duck ... what if I started with you instead?" their pursuer replied, but before he could act, a light bulb struck, also interrupting the conveyor belt. It was a diversion that allowed DD to fire a quantum bullet that swept away the Kite with his sniper rifle that inadvertently fired a shot, ending up between him and Kay K, who, recovering from surprise, fired a barrage of shots towards the gray liquid and towards the mechanical arms from which the lasers came out, which immediately exploded, involving the generator which caught fire.  
The Kite tried to recover, but a quick shot with the steel butt of Double Duck's pistol put him back on the ground, not before Kay grabbed him by the throat and threatened him. “I have long since closed with my old man! And if you really care, now I'm no longer a mercenary, but DD's life partner! And I'm proud of it! " closed leaving it on the ground. "Never arouse a girl like my wife, Kitty ..." Double said wryly and mockingly. "You just hurt yourself ..." she concluded giving him a kick in the stomach.  
“Well said, love! Now he knows it too ... ”Kay answered satisfied.  
But now a fire had developed that would call for safety, so the DK Couple went outside, hurriedly grabbed all the diving gear they'd arrived with and fled in a military car, hoping no one would notice. .  
They both knew they were being chased, but DD was driving, and he took a little guarded road, darting through the thick trees, while the guards were scattering hoping to catch them.  
“Are you sure where you are going? I don't think they'll let go… ”Kay K asked, as she watched how many might be on her heels.  
“More or less ... for now let's sow them, then we'll think about something else ... damn that Kite! Luckily we found out what that site was hiding, at least ... how are you, Kay? " he asked with a certain delicacy.  
She didn't answer right away, then said, "Forget it ... when he's involved ... mine ..." and stopped before her husband put his hand on hers to comfort her, with the other hand he was behind the wheel. He understood his moment even now.  
"... I had the feeling that he had deceived someone in the end, someone dangerous ... and that sooner or later I would have to pay his debts ... damn ..." he said with great melancholy. A jolt nearly made them skid.  
"You don't have to worry, love ... now he can no longer harm anyone .. as you see, we gave him the lesson ... the Foundation will take care of the rest ..." he finished saying harshly as he turned an alley not signaled by anyone, waiting for their pursuers to pass. Fortunately there was no shadow of cameras.  
They remained without speaking for several minutes, with the car off, in the dark, while the moon began its course in the sky.  
It was Double who broke the silence. "Kay ... what he has done does not concern you, on the contrary ... it does not concern US ... all that matters is that we are here together, THE TWO OF US... we have somehow discovered how this lake transforms people ... and those of the Foundation will have an extra cat to peel ... ". Arianne said nothing, staring at the windshield and the void beyond it.  
"As you can see, being a mercenary does not lead to any result ... and you are not like yours ... well, yes, like him, well ..." Double said. "If you were like ... like before, I mean ... now neither you nor I would have discovered these secret sites, or that world governments ran them more or less directly ... Kay ..." he continued with the tone most sympathetic and loving he had "... if it weren't for you, I wouldn't worry if the world ended in war because of a stupid spy game, double-crosses, shirt changes - to use football jargon - and other games ... you have chosen again to be on the side of justice! Indeed, you have always been a correct and honest person! Only this counts ... in my eyes, only this counts ... and nothing else ... I love you as you are, baby ... " he concluded.  
Slowly Kay K turned to him, her eyes seemingly emotionless. They looked at each other for a few moments ... then she came over to give him a hug and squeeze him tightly, her beak sinking into his neck. Donald returned the squeeze warmly.  
"If it weren't for you, I'd be in disarray, not just as a mercenary ... and every day, every hour, every moment of my life ... in every mission we carry out together ..." she said looking him directly in the face " ... I thank fate for always being with you! Always! I realized that, since we got married, I have to deserve you ... it seems a bit strange, but ... "  
"I have to deserve you, Arianne ... and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't make any effort for this ... you always give me a new motivation to make you happy ..." he answered slightly relieved. She kissed him instinctively and passionately, before touching both foreheads.  
"That's why I LOVE YOU, DD ... because you are unique, love ... but now let's get out of here, or they'll take us seriously!" he said, changing the subject.  
They arrived where they had left their Murcielago and then skidded away from that place, with Kay K driving and much more comfortable on the paved road. Donald, now calmer, took a short nap.

When he woke up after the blow that stunned him, he found himself standing with his hands tied with a steel wire. He still did not understand what was happening, also because he instinctively tried to retrieve a rescue weapon ... except that his military trousers had been emptied of everything. But what awaited him was not so much the class C anamnestic he had administered to so many people, as the fact that ... he was tied to a crane, hung like a salami, with the lake underneath which from time to time he was afraid ... but now he was the potential victim.  
Behind him appeared a thin, hooded figure in a dark scarf that had a sharp knife pointed at him.  
"You were my ace in the hole, Kite ... but evidently you disappointed me ... the task I assigned you was not difficult ..."  
He justified himself: "I had no idea that they were two difficult customers ... the terms were that I had to eliminate them, not that I ... that I ..." he stammered.  
"... that you were eliminated too? Well, I never said I would promise you anything else ... were you thinking about money? What venality ... ”the figure said.  
“But you can't do this to me! Give me another chance ... ”pleaded the Kite.  
"Too late, Kite ... if this can console you, many others have not taken the anamnestic ... considered lucky ..." he finished, before cutting the rope clean.  
The scream he heard lasted a few seconds before being covered by the splash of the water where the chosen mercenary Kite, the Kite, crashed, who emerged after a short time, entirely made of concrete and fiberglass. It really looked like an exhibit statue at Madame Tussaud's museum.  
"Take him away!" he said in a low voice the mysterious being to some soldiers of the Foundation, always thoughtful. "I didn't think you two were so complicated ... but it doesn't end there ...". Having said that he disappeared.


	4. Doccia calda

"So it's an artificial lake ... infected?" Jay J asked.  
"In the end it can be said to be so, Jay ... they must have synthesized some kind of strange liquid that they put in through a culvert that ends in the lake ... but neither Kay nor I have understood how they produce it ..." he said Double Duck. "But maybe my wife took a sample, right, dear?" he said in an allusive tone.  
"You know me, dear ... I don't miss anything on a mission ..." Kay K replied, pulling a sealed metal plate out of a bag, which she immediately handed to Doctor Gizmo.  
"Before that makeshift laboratory exploded while we were under fire from that kite, I was able to recover one of these cases in the hustle and bustle to try to understand where it comes from or how they make it ... while DD covered me, as always ... "she said with a sweet look turned to him, who added:" Still that water-glue you prepared has served us great! None of us will be getting dusty in a museum ... "" Or in a salon of some rich house ... "Kay said good-naturedly.  
Satisfied, Gizmo picked up the plate to check its consistency inside. In fact it looked like a kind of oily fluid, not too thick but terribly smelly, so much so that the plate was closed immediately. “Well, guys… once again you have done an exceptional job! I will analyze this business to try to understand more ... it will only take me some time ... ”said the scientist.  
The Drake Couple smiled. "No problem, Giz ... take your time ..." DD said.  
"Of course only you can tell us what it could be ..." Kay continued.  
It was Heady who spoke: "Now we know that the Foundation has several moles in its various sites ... and there must be so many if we count them all ... and we also know that Berry has been transferred to another SCP .. "  
"... from what they tell us about our agents, he is now on an Arctic base ... but we will deal with him when the time is right ..." Jay J.  
Double Duck wasn't convinced. "I think they must have kept an eye on him ever since he allowed us to browse that California site ..."  
"The S.C.P. 054 FR, DD ... I remember it too ... it almost ended badly ... "  
"But we did it, Kay ... baby, we wouldn't be the best ever team of the New Agency, otherwise ..." her husband answered with great love, holding out his hand on hers. Kay smiled back with a beaming smile.  
"Right, Double, you are always the best, you and your wife ... but now we also know that the Foundation will be more attentive to us, since you know how it deals with strangers ... but also that it can be trusted. us, since we allowed her to capture two dangerous spies ... and only thanks to you ... ”Jay finished saying.  
"Therefore the S.C.P. 3389 now we know ... now take some time for yourselves, I have a feeling that the next mission will be more complicated ”Heady said instead to conclude the whole speech.  
"Not to mention that in the coming months we should organize another reception for our DK Foundation, my dear DD ..." Kay said to her companion.  
"Of course, dear ... but let's change places, the last one had too many guests, let's say ... a little too much in sight, for my taste ..." Double answered hesitantly.  
“You know ... I thought the same thing ... what do you want? We are always in tune ... "Kay answered seriously but with a cheerful tone.  
Donald and Arianne got up from their chairs and thanked their colleagues and friends from the New Agency before heading home.

Together with their children Huey, Dewey and Louie they were having dinner in a classy restaurant, since now they could afford it ... and the evening passed as best as possible, between laughter, jokes (sometimes salacious but always pleasant), a cocktail of prawns and a Catalan lobster ... as well as telling their latest adventure but without insisting on details, by choice of the Drake couple.  
"So have you really seen the lake?" Louie asked curiously.  
Donald decided on a vague answer: "Yes, that's it ... but don't expect anything special ... it's just a stretch of water reserved for ... for tests!".  
"Test? What kind of test? " it was Dewey's turn to ask.  
"Military endurance tests, Dewey... clearly without anyone knowing exactly what they do ..." Arianne added, then gave him a call. "... but remember not to talk when you chew, okay?". Here, swallowing a mouthful, he cleared himself. "You're right, sorry, mom ...". Who knows, maybe he did it on purpose to pronounce that very noun, which once seemed unknown to the three ducklings, and now seemed to be an all too melodious sound.  
"The thing also applies to you others, of course ..." Donald said to help his wife to the other two. "Okay, dad ... we'll behave better, ok?" and even here hearing a word like that gave them a sense of familiar warmth that they hadn't felt for a long, long time.  
"In any case, we're glad you're getting hooked on mysteries like these, even if they're just montage footage, but you don't have to spend too much time on it ... they're just deceptive ads, guys ..." Donny said to divert the attention of all three.  
"It is so in fact ... if you then count that legends abound on that lake ... it is only guarded like many other military sites ... we have only examined if it was really as they told us in the Agency .. . ”Arianne added.  
"So have you at least taken a peek ...?" Louie asked this time.  
The Drakes looked at each other for a moment. "I note with pleasure that you insist, but we repeat that our task was only to verify some parameters of the structure of the center ... just control strategy, that's all ..." Donald finished saying.  
"As you would say, normal routine ... you definitely have too much imagination ... maybe your father and I should start reading classic fairy tales again ..." Arianne asserted in a sharp tone.  
"But no! Fairy tales are boring ... better your adventures, even if perhaps we expected them to be more lively ... but never mind ... " Dewey said at the end.  
The evening continued and ended without further questions, but only with a few jokes in cheerfulness and conviviality.

While they were in bed watching some of the funniest videos ever on YouTube, all three were reflecting on their parents' work. Huey was the first to ask. "Do you think the work they do at this government agency is what they tell us or is there something else underneath that we do not know?".  
"What are you saying? If they were spies or secret agents ... do you think they wouldn't tell us? " Louie argued.  
"In any case, whatever they do, if they are together even professionally it is only good for both of us ... if you have seen the uncle, that is ... dad ... he never loses his temper, he is always smiling, he laughs and jokes at the jokes, even about him ... and all this thanks to Arianne ... to our mother, guys ... ". As always Dewey was the most resolute of all three.  
“You're right ... we don't care if she's adoptive, we love her anyway ... and dad too ... you know what a great feeling? It had never happened before ... ”he added with a certain conciliatory tone Huey.  
"If it was for Aunt Daisy with the cabbage that we had two parents like that! For once, fate has given everyone a hand ... are you convinced, brothers? " Dewey asked again. "Totally agree with you, brother!" the other two answered in chorus. And so saying they gave each other high five.  
In the bathroom next to the bedroom the light was on while a thick hot fog was fogging the windows ... while Donald and Arianne in the shower, naked as mom had made them, were kissing with intensity and passion under the jet of boiling water ... she was biting his shoulders and pecs keeping her beautiful legs spread apart as he penetrated her with his hard member.  
“Ah! Oh yes! Oh, DD ... how much I love you ... ah! My Love… ”she moaned as she let him kiss her neck and breasts. "I love you to death, Arianne ... you are everything that mere mortals yearn for ..." Donald Duck said softly as he sucked both her nipples, switching from one to the other indifferently and at the same time his hands wandered down her back to touch her firm buttocks like those of a Greek statue. The water was wetting the hair of him and his partner, who sighed and carried them with her head back as if they were a shiny black wave.  
Dragging him towards her against the white tiled wall, Kay squeezed him with her beautiful legs massaging his back with her hands, while Donald, turning on the hot water tap even more, raised her to push himself even further inside. deep inside, both moaning from the infinite pleasure they were feeling.  
"Oh, my God ... my God, how much I love you ... Donald you are beautiful ... you are ... you are my soul that lives on you ..." Arianne Drake said imploringly, followed by the sentences just as sweet as her husband. "My love, you are the only woman who has everything a man could want ... I only live if you are with me ..." he would say to her in a whisper as they went on to fuck excited by the synchronous movements and flowing water . At one point they threw themselves on the ground, him on top of her kissing her (sometimes biting her gently) non-stop brushing her hair ... Kay instead licked his head to guide him better where he wanted.  
After several minutes it was Arianne who overturned him on the floor to continue kissing him on the chest, lower and lower until she sucked his member, in phase of hardening. “AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! ARIAAAANNNEEEEE! I LOOOOOOOVVEEE YOUUUUUUUUU !!!!! " screamed Donald, voluntarily stuck in the dimension of supreme pleasure ... fortunately the scream was covered by the noise of the shower ... Arianne herself was like stamped to him, while she had her beak filled with her husband's tool, always manipulating him with greed and licking it relentlessly.  
At a certain point Donald felt a feeling of loss of control (as if already fucking on tape with his wife was not enough), so much so that he said to Arianne: “Love! ... I'm coming! I'm com... ”and immediately afterwards a volcano of sperm exploded from his member inside Arianne's mouth who with great enthusiasm swallowed everything, finishing to lick it with her tongue, and breathing hard.  
The water was still flowing over their bodies, but they were both in peace of mind like no other. Donald was gently brushing his woman's wet raven hair, leaning on his shoulder, while Kay was stroking his pectoral muscles, knowing that he was the best man (i.e., duck) in the world, and only she had him ... he had the half-closed eyes from which a slight tear of happiness flowed, clinging to him even more.  
Donald turned off the hot water tap (no waste) and stayed with her for a while longer, before taking her in his arms, wrapping her in a towel with himself and taking her to the double bed lying next to her. Continuing to caress her wet hair, he kissed her tenderly on the face and beak, while Arianne still had her eyes closed, silently feeling her husband's warmth, before reciprocating by surrounding his head and his body with her beautiful legs and kissing him intensely on the beak, wrapping her tongue with his. "You are always my hero, my love ... one and only ..." he murmured. "I love you to death, Donald ...". And he answered her with his usual loving tone. "You are my Goddess of life, Arianne, my beautiful and angelic love ... my life is with you ..." he whispered, smoothing her neck and beak. "MY life is with you, DD ... always and forever ..." Arianne finished saying before they went back to making love.

SCP 3389 MISSION: COMPLETE!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to a unique and good-tempered friend like Masterofdestiny, and of course to other readers of these stories, namely Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera and many others who want to read it.


End file.
